User input devices utilize keyboard switches to detect a user pressing a corresponding key, where the keyboard switches are implemented according to a prescribed keyboard switch technology (e.g., mechanical switch, membrane switch, capacitive switch). Such keyboard switches have been implemented in user input devices such as remote control devices, or keyboards of computers, cellphones, BlackBerry devices, etc. Various biometric and behaviometric techniques have been attempted to identify users of such user input devices employing keyboard switches, possibly avoiding the necessity of a user performing a “logon” (e.g, user identification and password) prior to a given user session. Biometric identification techniques identify individuals based on unique physical attributes, for example fingerprints, hand shape, face recognition, iris or retina pattern, voice pattern, etc., which can be extended to include personal tags such as active badges (e.g., RFID badges). Example behaviometric techniques that identify individuals based on their behavior include written signature analysis, computer mouse gestures, and keystroke behavior analysis. Keystroke behavior analysis is based on detecting distinct typing patterns on a computer keyboard: typing patterns are determined from assigning parameters to the typing acts, such as typing speed (e.g., keys pressed per a unit time interval), dwell time (i.e, how long a key is pressed), and flight time (time between one key press and the next key press).
Keystroke behavior analysis also can be applied to a remote control devices for a television or set-top box, where user of the remote control device at least can be classified into a certain user category based on viewer surfing (i.e., channel selection) patterns.